Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for removing pollutants from an automobile exhaust by successfully developing the patent device and pioneering the use of the device in cylinder of engine among compressed gas mixed building bottom fire dense array so as to maximize the elimination of exhaust pollutants, close to zero pollution, zero emissions.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the internal combustion engines combust a fuel-air mixture to generate driving force. The fuel-air mixture is injected into a combustion chamber and ignited to produce a flame. However, the diffusion velocity of the flame is relatively low and the penetrating power of the flame is relatively weak. Besides, when the internal combustion engine rotates at high speed, the retention time of the fuel-air mixture in the combustion chamber is relatively short. All this leads to an incomplete combustion of the fuel-air mixture and causes the generation of plenty of pollutants. Based on existing exhaust treatment technologies and complex combined devices, no more than 80-90% of the pollutants can be removed.